<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pots of Teas and Pai Sho Games by RedactedReader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084987">Pots of Teas and Pai Sho Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader'>RedactedReader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Ozai is a bad man in all universes, Tea Server Zuko (Avatar), Zukka Week 2021, references to the mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedactedReader/pseuds/RedactedReader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a favor to ask of you,” Iroh had asked, handing Sokka a cup of Jasmine tea.</p><p>Sokka had taken in, sliding the waterfall tile across the table to counter Miss Wu’s balances. “Sure. What’s up.”</p><p>“I have recently gotten custody of my nephew, Zuko.” There had been a sadness under Iroh’s voice. “He’s been with me only a month or so now, and with the summer ending, I have been hoping to get him interacting with people before school started. He’s just turned sixteen, and will be attending the same school as you. If it is not too much, would you be willing to talk with him next Sunday. Try to help him adjust to being around people his own age.”</p><p>“Um… ya. Sure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zukka Week 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pots of Teas and Pai Sho Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zukka Week Tea or Coffee Shop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka had been coming to this tea shop for the last year or so now, especially once the owner had invited him of the Sunday morning Pai Sho meet up every week. It was a weekly tradition, of him showing up in this little tea shop, being welcomed by a bunch of much older people before annihilating all of them at their own game. This had gone on for so long without incident until the owner informed him that the man’s nephew would recently be attending.</p><p>“I have a favor to ask of you,” Iroh had asked, handing Sokka a cup of Jasmine tea. </p><p>Sokka had taken in, sliding the waterfall tile across the table to counter Miss Wu’s balances. “Sure. What’s up.” </p><p>“I have recently gotten custody of my nephew, Zuko.” There had been a sadness under Iroh’s voice. “He’s been with me only a month or so now, and with the summer ending, I have been hoping to get him interacting with people before school started. He’s just turned sixteen, and will be attending the same school as you. If it is not too much, would you be willing to talk with him next Sunday. Try to help him adjust to being around people his own age.”</p><p>“Um… ya. Sure.” </p><p>Sokka had agreed and in all honesty had forgotten about it within the next few days. It wasn’t his fault, he’d been preoccupied with his sister’s break up with that wheat chewing asshole the next day. Aang dragging him out all day long to find his missing dog (which had turned out to just be at the neighbors the whole time). Toph calling him in angry tears, asking him to come pick her up from her parents house. Finding out that Yue – his ex-girlfriend – had meet Suki – his other ex-girlfriend – during her visit and they had began an online relationship after she’d returned home. It had been a very busy week  and he had forgotten completely about his promise to Iroh until he had wandered back into the Jasmine Dragon a full week later.</p><p>He had wandered into the tea shop, half waving to the familiar patrons as he went up to the counter. Iroh was behind the counter, showing an employee how to work some of the stuff back there. There back was turned, so Sokka didn’t pay much mind as his gaze roamed over the menu. His usual order wouldn’t do. He needed caffeine, and he needed it strong. </p><p>“Ah, Sokka. I am glad to see you.” Iroh’s voice dragged Sokka’s gaze down from the menu and that was when he saw the employee face to face. Sokka could only stare, taking in the heavy scar that stretched across the guys face. It was old; Sokka had grown up seeing the scar on Bato’s arm enough time to know how they healed over time.</p><p>Knowing that staring at it was extremely rude, Sokka turned his gaze from the scar to the rest of the guys face. That had been a mistake. The guy was gorgeous. Those hazel eyes of his seemed to glow an almost golden glow against his soft pale skin. His hair was tied up in a messy bun which had started to slop slightly lopsided on the top of his head. </p><p>“Can I help you?” The guy narrowed his gaze. </p><p>Iroh chuckled, shacking his head slightly. He looked at the guy, smiling brightly despite himself. “Now, Zuko, that is not the way to greet a costumer. Especially one as loyal as Sokka here. How are you today, young man? You seem tired.”</p><p>“Ya. Late night last night. Whatcha got that’s got caffeine in it?”</p><p>“Coffee,” Zuko answered. </p><p>“Bah,” Iroh waved that off. “Coffee has no place here. I have just the thing for you. Why don’t you boys go find an empty game table, and I’ll bring you a pot.”</p><p>“I’m working the counter,” Zuko protested.</p><p>Iroh was already removing the apron from Zuko, politely pushing him from behind the counter and towards on of the empty tables. Sokka followed behind, not sure what else to do. “It is a beautiful Sunday morning. You are too young to be spending it working. Besides, I am perfectly capable of handling my own shop on a quiet morning. Now, sit. Play. Make friends.”</p><p>With that, Iroh left the pair of them at the table. Zuko looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better than it. He sighed heavily, sitting down at the table. With an expected glare being leveled on him, Sokka joined him at the table. They sat there, the Pai Sho board between them.</p><p>“Soooo...” Sokka watched the guy, trying to keep the heat from building in his cheeks. He wasn’t quite sure what this feeling was. Or, no, he knew what the feeling was. It was the same thing he had felt whenever he had first laid eyes on Yue during the winter dance. And the same thing he had felt whenever Suki had first driven him into the sparing mats. But feeling it for a guy… well Sokka guessed this was just another thing he shared with his father. “You wanna play??</p><p>Zuko hunched into himself, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. “Not a fan of the game.”</p><p>That caught Sokka off guard. Iroh was the most renown Pai Sho player in the area. The man was a reigning champion and had taught Sokka everything he now knew of the game. Learning that the guys nephew wasn’t a fan wasn’t something Sokka had expected. So they just sat there in silence a few more moments. Sokka glanced around the room, catching sight of his grandfather and Aang’s foster-father seated at a table together, before looking back at the guy across from him. </p><p>“So you just moved in with Iroh?” Sokka asked, trying to calm the tension between them. “Is he as cool as he seems?”</p><p>Zuko’s shoulders loosened for a moment. “He’s pretty great.”</p><p>“What about the rest of your family?” Sokka immediately regretted asking that question. The tension in Zuko’s shoulders tightened even worst. There was a slight twitched oh his hand moving towards the scar on his face and Sokka knew not to ask.</p><p>Iroh arrived with the pot of tea at that moment. He smiled at the two, chatting away casually as he poured them both a cup. Zuko took his, reaching into his pocket to pull out a few packs of sugars. He dumped the sugar into the black tea, earning a hair ruffle and sigh from Iroh as he left. The two set in silence once more as they sipped their tea.</p><p>Sokka took the opportunity, picking up the lily title and sliding it across the table. Zuko’s gaze went to it, before looking at Sokka carefully. After a moment, he sighed and picked up his own tile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sokka, do you know who he is!” Katara had rounded on him as soon as she figured out who he’d been spending time with. It was a month or so into the weekly Sunday Pai Sho games at the Jasmine Dragon and it had never dawned on Sokka that the guy was anything other than sweet old Iroh’s grumpy nephew. “That’s Zuko Agni! He’s the fucking heir to the Agni ring!” </p><p>Sokka could not quite match those two different people. The Agni’s were a rather nasty mobster branch responsible for quite a large number of casualties and arson. Sokka’s own family had their interactions with the Agni sector, as they had been the prime suspects in the arson that had killed his mother all those years ago. There had been plenty of evidence but as all things went, a powerful political member with connections to an underground mob walked Scott free of killing his political opposition. Innocent Kya had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. </p><p>Zuko was different. He was quiet, reserved and a little rough around the edges. But in the last few weeks had slowly began to open up to Sokka. He had a sense of humor not unlike Sokka’s own, loved to read, had rather intense feelings on the local theater troop, and never did figure out what the difference between most the teas were even though he was working there part time. He also snorted when he laughed too hard and honest to god, it was the cutest thing Sokka had ever heard. And if the brief touch of their lips last Sunday was any indication, it was that Zuko felt the same attraction that he did.</p><p>“I think you’re just confused.” Sokka waved his sister off as he grabbed his wallet and headphones. “I mean, his last name isn’t even Agni.”</p><p>Katara frowned at him. She handed him her phone, showing an article about a recent acquittal of Ozai Agni. With it was a picture of two kids, a young girl sporting a boarding school uniform and a slightly younger boy that looked quite like Zuko without that scar. “Look, I get that you like the guy. But you need to be careful. If he is a member of the Agni’s… they killed mom Sokka!”</p><p>“I know that!” Sokka pinched the bridge of his nose, handing the phone back. “Look, if anything I’ll ask him okay. Besides, Grandpakku plays Pai Sho at the Jasmine Dragon. Why would he play Pai Sho with someone with ties to the mob? Especially a mob that killed our mom?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Iroh is super nice, he’s not a mobster. And Zuko is nice. A little grumpy but nice. I’ll ask him.” With that, Sokka put the headphones into his ears and left towards the bus station. It was a twenty minute ride before Sokka climbed off the bus and arrived at the Jasmine Dragon.</p><p>The crowd welcomed him before going back to their own games. Sokka took the head phones from his ears, the heavy drums going silent as he stopped the playlist. His gaze went immediately to Zuko. The guy was behind the counter, finishing up on setting some new pastries into the display case. He looked up when Sokka arrived, smiling brightly. That was one thing that had changed over the weeks. Zuko’s once too tight lips had broken into a smile more and more often. Taking his apron off, Zuko muttered to his Uncle that he was stepping aside before coming up to Sokka.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, whipping some powdered sugar from his hands and onto his jeans. He took in the frown Sokka gave him and returned the expression. “Is something okay?” </p><p>“Can we talk?” </p><p>Zuko didn’t seem to want to fill that request. After a moment he nodded, waving for Sokka to follow him to the back. They went through the employee door, finding themselves in the storage room. Zuko turned to him, raising a brow. “What’s up?”</p><p>Sokka bit his lower lip, debating about rather or not he wanted to do this. He pulled his phone out, showing the article Katara had first shown him. He had used the bus ride to find the article, pulling it up to read for himself. It had made him sick, reading the hospital record of a burnt Zuko and the lawyers instance that it had been the own boy’s actions which had resulted in his injuries. Ozai Agni had been let off, declared innocent of charges of child abuse, however there was still an investigation going on. He showed Zuko the screen. “Is this you?”</p><p>Zuko’s face dropped. He could only stare at Sokka, finding his mouth going dry. “Sokka… I...”</p><p>“So this is you. You’re Zuko Agni.” Sokka put the phone away. He got a nod in response. Zuko kept looking at Sokka, unable to break eye contact.</p><p>“Not anymore. I’m not… my father…” Zuko was stumbling through his words. </p><p>Sokka shook his head. “Your dad got my mom killed.”</p><p>Zuko didn’t know how to respond. He finally broke eye contact, looking down at his hands. With that, Sokka shoved his phone into his pocket and stormed out from the backroom. Iroh offered him a cup of tea as he went, but he just pushed passed ignoring him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve noticed you haven’t been around the tea shop.” Pakku was visiting with Gran Gran. Sokka wasn’t the biggest fan of his step-grandfather, but he made his grandmother happy so he kept his opinions to himself. Doing so was going to be hard though, when Pakku entered into the kitchen bothering Sokka as he was cutting vegetables. “Any reason for that?”</p><p>Sokka only glared, cutting the carrots even more uneven. “Don’t see why it matters. Figured you’d be happy. Now you’ve lost your most irritating competition.”</p><p>Pakku smirked. “Does this have to do with Zuko?”</p><p>“Zuko?” Sokka cocked a brow. He cut down into a carrot hard, sending it flying across the room. Katara came over, taking the knife from him with a confused frown. Sokka turned around, leaning his weight against the counter. “This has nothing to do with him. Maybe I just got tired of tea and board games.”</p><p>Pakku handed him a steaming cup of tea. “You are a terrible liar my boy. He is your friend-”</p><p>“Do you know who he is?” Sokka narrowed his gaze at the older man. “Who his father is? My mom died because of his dad. You didn’t get to meet my mom, but she was amazing and she’s not here because of that man.”</p><p>Pakku took Sokka’s arm, leading him out of the kitchen once the other’s gazes landed on him. They were on the porch now, Pakku lightening a cigar and blowing the smoke. “Ozai Agni was arrested yesterday. Apparently his daughter finally spilled what had happened concerning her brother’s scaring. And with it, she had handed over a flash drive that incriminated her father into quite a lot of serious crimes. One of which was the fire at Founding’s Plaza which killed seven people; including his major political opposition, your mother… and Ozai’s own wife.”</p><p>Sokka stood straighter, looking out across the street. He took another sip of his mug of tea, mulling over the information. He hadn’t known that last part. Hadn’t known that his mom wasn’t the only one who had left behind children seeking answers.</p><p>“Zuko is a good kid,” Pakku continued. “His father’s actions do not reflect on his son. If you cannot rekindle your relationship with the boy because of his father, than that is something you need to reconcile between the two of you. Do not throw it away without at least talking to him first.”</p><p>Sokka wrapped his hand around the cup tighter. </p><p> </p><p>The tea shop was usually pretty empty on a Monday night; especially the first Monday after classes had started. Sokka had tried desperately to talk to Zuko during the school day but the boy had done well to avoid him. He couldn’t now. Zuko was whipping down a table, staking empty glasses together. When he saw Sokka he stopped, looking up at him.</p><p>“Hey,” Sokka waved. “Can we talk?” </p><p>Zuko hesitated for a moment before leading Sokka into the backroom. When the door shut, he let out a sigh and turned towards Sokka. “Look, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You got nothing to apologize for,” Sokka cut him off. “I blamed you for your dad being… well your dad. And that’s not right. You can’t pick who your family is. And I can’t blame you for what your dad did especially… especially since the fire that took my mom, also took your mom.”</p><p>Zuko looked away, wrapping his arms around his torso tight. “I hadn’t known it wasn’t an accident until they found those files. I didn’t know he had done that.”</p><p>Sokka whistled lowly. “That sucks. Your father sucks.”</p><p>That got a short chuckle. “Ya. He does suck. So… is that it? Is, whatever this is over between us?”</p><p>Sokka thought that over. “No. Not unless you want it to be.”</p><p>Zuko blinked at that. “Even after what you’ve learn? After knowing the family I came from?”</p><p>Sokka reached a hand out, taking Zuko’s. He had held his hand plenty of times before, and the spark of heat between them never failed to cause a smile to form onto his face. “Your family? Iroh is fucking great. He’s like my favorite old dude. Just, no more secrets. Please.”</p><p>It took a second, before Zuko squeezed his hand back. “That was the only one I had.”</p><p>“Alright.” Sokka wiggled his finger’s through Zuko’s. “How about we make this up over a game of Pai Sho and a pot of tea. You do make the best pot of Jasmine I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Don’t let me Uncle hear you say that. He’s debating about banishing me from behind the counter completely.”</p><p>They left the backroom, hand still intertwined. Iroh noticed the interaction and smiled brightly, handing a freshly backed pastry over to the two of them, and sending them towards a table with a pot of freshly brewed tea. There was still a lot to go over with their budding relationship. The court hearings would start soon. Ozai would end with a life sentence behind bar. Azula would move in with her Uncle and brother; all thought slightly bitter about the fall from status that came with it. Katara would be a vocal opposition to Zuko’s involvement with her brother for quite some time until she finally gaze him a change. Hakoda would be very concerned about his son’s choices in partners, but would quickly realize that one couldn’t blame a boy for his father’s sins.</p><p>All of that was to come. But for now, it was just the two of them seated in that tea shop. They absentmindedly moved the pieces across the Pai Sho board, opening up about things that had once been left dormant. The pot of tea between them grew cold as they forgot completely about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>